My Porcelain
by Clovery
Summary: Kazei Yuuki. Hidupnya semula biasa saja, tak ada yang istimewa. Sampai suatu pagi semua berubah ketika Kuroko Tetsuya mulai bergerak. Author baru. Kuroko x OC. Warning inside.
1. Chapter 1 I Need a Mannequin

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story © Clovery

Kazei Yuuki © Clovery

Warning : AU, Fantasy, OC, OOC, typo, 1st fict, and more.

Don't Like? Don't Read ^^

* * *

Chapter 1

I Need a Mannequin

* * *

Belasan mungkin puluhan mobil itu berjajar di tengah jalanan padat kota siang ini. Menunggu pijaran merah lampu jalan menjadi hijau.

Keadaan itu berbanding lurus dengan sisi-sisi trotoar yang penuh dengan pejalan kaki yang terlalu sibuk untuk sekedar bertegur sapa satu sama lain. Tipikal orang kota sekali.

Asap-asap sisa pembuangan mesin-mesin motor menjadi pelengkap keadaan ini. Menciptakan hawa panas dan udara berdebu di sana sini, ditambah saat ini cuaca cukup terik. Sempurna.

Maka keadaan itu sangat berbanding terbalik dengan sebuah bangunan toko di salah satu distrik belanja popular setempat.

Bangunan dengan 2 lantai itu berdiri kokoh berhadapan dengan jejeran toko lain disana. Dengan ukuran yang hampir sama.

Bangunan minimalis itu didominasi dengan warna coklat yang terdapat pada _furniture _berbahan kayu Akasia. Dengan sebuah kaca besar sebagai etalasenya, dan sebagai pemanis sebuah papan putih yang tergantung disana, dengan tulisan 'Terjual' berwarna merah. Ah toko baru ternyata.

Didalam toko itu terdapat beberapa orang gadis dengan belasan kardus yang berjejer acak di lantai marmer toko itu. Ada 3 orang lebih tepatnya.

Gadis pertama, gadis manis dengan rambut senada bunga Sakura yang di gerai bebas sepunggung itu tengah sibuk dengan papan dada yang ia bawa. Sesekali menorehkan tinta merah di beberapa bagian. Momoi Satsuki.

Lalu, seorang gadis lain tengah sibuk mengecek isi kardus di lantai, dengan potongan rambut pendek berwarna coklat muda yang dihias dengan 2 buah penjepit rambut hitam, mempermanis penampilannya yang tergolong tomboy. Aida Riko.

Mereka berdua sibuk mendata barang-barang yang baru saja dikirim kesana. Barang yang nantinya akan mereka jual di toko ini.

Dan gadis yang terakhir, gadis dengan helaian abu abu sepunggung, agak bergelombang diujungnya, dan manik senada itu tengah tenggelam dalam kesibukannya di sudut ruang. Dengan handphone yang terapit diantara bahu kanan dan telinga kanannya. Sedang tangan putihnya sibuk menggeser kursor laptop di depannya. Sesekali bergumam pada seseorang yang ada di seberang sambungan teleponnya.

"Ah baiklah, ya 21. Kira kira kapan? Apa tidak bisa lebih cepat? Baiklah, akan kuminta seseorang untuk mengecek kesana. Yang itu juga tak apa, baiklah akan segera aku transfer begitu sampai. Ya selamat siang." Gadis itu mengakhiri sambungan teleponnya. Menatap sebentar ke arah layar laptop dengan logo apel tergigit itu dengan bosan. Salah satu tokoh utama kita, Kazei Yuuki.

._.

Jam dinding dengan 2 buah anak panah berbeda ukuran itu menunjukkan pukul 13.45 waktu setempat. Tiga orang gadis tadi mulai mengakhiri kegiatan mereka, dan sekarang lebih memilih untuk duduk bersama di depan satu- satunya meja yang ada di sudut toko itu. Dengan beberapa gelas minuman dan cemilan yang dibeli Momoi tadi di toko terdekat.

"Bagaimana Yuuki-chan? Apa sudah dapat?" Momoi memulai pembicaraan mereka sambil menyesap segelas lemonade ditangannya. Ah cocok sekali mengingat cuaca yang cukup panas ini, meskipun saat ini musim semi.

"Ya, meskipun tadi ada sedikit hambatan." Gadis yang ditanya pun akhirnya menjawab setelah mematikan laptopnya.

"Apa itu? Masalah harga?" Riko ikut bergabung dalam perbincangan. "Seharusnya, kau berikan saja urusan itu padaku tadi."

"Haha benar, Riko-chan memang ahli dalam hal itu. Sangat mirip dengan ibu-ibu" Momoi berkata dengan santainya sambil sesekali tertawa, dan ia tak menyadari yang bersangkutan tengah menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sanggup membuat seseorang membeku di tempat. Jadi batu mungkin?

Yuuki menggeleng pelan mengabaikan tatapan Riko pada Momoi. "Bukan, tapi waktu produksi. Mereka baru bisa mengirim 1 atau 2 bulan lagi." Yuuki meletakkan tangannya di meja dan mengetuk ngetukkannya pelan.

"Wah itu terlalu lama! Kenapa tak kau batalkan saja?" Riko berkata dengan diiringi anggukan setuju Momoi. Ya, itu terlalu lama bagi mereka, mengingat toko mereka akan mulai buka minggu depan.

"Tak perlu dipikirkan. Mereka bilang, mereka masih memiliki stok lama." Yuuki menjawab dengan tenang.

"Apa masih bagus?" Tanya Momoi.

"Entahlah, tapi aku yakin barangnya masih bagus. Mengingat Ayahku juga langganan mereka. Lagipula harganya miring kok." Riko menatap Yuuki dengan curiga.

"Apa benar?" Tanyanya akhirnya. Kurang yakin dengan keputusan yang Yuuki ambil.

"Ya, mereka pembuat _mannequin _ yang biasa dipesan Ayahku. Tapi lebih baik kau atau Satsuki pergi kesana untuk mengeceknya besok." Yuuki mengakhiri perkataan dengan menegak lemonade yang ia rampas dari Momoi sebelumnya.

"Yuuki-chan hentikan kebiasaanmu! Punyamu kan masih utuh!" Protes Momoi sambil menarik paksa gelas miliknya yang kini tinggal separuh, dan menunjuk segelas _lemmonade_ yang ada di meja.

"Haha maaf maaf. Habisnya, gelas orang lain itu terlalu menggoda!" Sahutnya tanpa rasa bersalah pada Momoi yang kini bergumam sebal.

"Sudahlah Satsuki, minum saja punya Yuuki supaya impas." Riko menengahi dengan ide yang cukup memprovokasi Momoi untuk balas dendam.

Disambarnya dengan cepat gelas plastik dengan embun embun tipis di bagian luarnya itu. Namun, gelas yang berisi minuman berwarna senada bahan utama pembuatnya itu sudah terlebih dulu berpindah ke tangan sang pemilik.

"Kau kurang cepat Satsuki-chan~" Ejek Yuuki dengan nada yang dibuat buat.

Momoi hanya membrenggut kesal dengan wajah yang dimanyunkan. Yang tentu saja pura pura.

"Satsuki wajahmu membuatku ingin muntah kau tahu?" Riko berkata sambil membuat gestur orang menahan muntahan yang akan keluar, yang itu juga pura pura. Dan membuat Momoi makin kesal. Sedang Yuuki mati matian menahan tawa melihat wajah Momoi yang memerah, siap meledak kapan saja.

Dan tebak apa yang selanjutnya terjadi. Ya pertengkaran kecil antara 3 orang sahabat yang selalu berakhir dengan tawa masing masing.

Ah indahnya persahabatan~

._.

Kazei Yuuki, Aida Riko dan Momoi Satsuki. Mereka bertiga mulai berteman di bangku sekolah menengah atas. Dan melanjutkan di fakultas yang sama. Mereka selalu bersama hingga kini usia mereka beranjak ke angka 22.

Keluarga Yuuki memiliki bisnis yang bergerak dalam bidang _fashion._ Yuuki yang dibesarkan dalam keluarga designer memutuskan untuk membuat merk pakaiannya sendiri, yang ia desain sendiri di usia 17 tahun. Dan menjualnya di website belanja online miliknya.

Setelah 3 tahun menjalankan bisnis-nya sendiri, iapun mengajak kedua teman dekatnya untuk membantu bisnis kecilnya.

Tak disangka hasil kerja sama mereka mendapat respon yang sangat mengejutkan. Banyak peminat, baik anak anak ataupun remaja. Dan setelah 2 tahun, mereka memutuskan untuk membeli sebuah toko di distrik ini 1 bulan lalu.

Dan mereka sepakat untuk menjadikan Yuuki sebagai penanggung jawab design, meskipun Momoi dan Riko seringkali menyumbang ide. Lalu Momoi sebagai penanggung jawab produksi. Mereka memiliki beberapa pegawai, sekali lagi mengingat jumlah peminat produk mereka, dan membuat produksi dilakukan di tempat lain. Sedangkan Riko sebagai penanggung jawab distribusi dan bagian pengiklanan. Dan beberapa pegawai tambahan.

Kembali pada topik bahasan mereka.

Dalam bisnis pakaian, tentu saja tak lepas dari yang namanya _Mannequin_. Boneka peraga yang berwujud layaknya manusia dengan tubuh proporsional. Dan mereka membutuhkan beberapa buah _Mannequin _ untuk memperagakan pakaian mereka.

Karena ada 2 lantai di bangunan ini. Jadi, mereka memesan 21 buah _Mannequin_. 10 untuk lantai bawah dan 10 untuk lantai atas. Lalu bagaimana dengan 1 yang tersisa? Yuuki memerlukan sebuah, untuknya sendiri dirumah. Sebenarnya ia sudah punya 1 dengan jenis setengah badan tanpa kepala wanita. Tapi, karena mereka memproduksi pakaian untuk wanita dan pria. Maka, Yuuki pikir untuk memiliki 2 buah dirumah. Mengingat ia yang menangani bagian design.

"Jadi kau pesan yang mana?" Riko bertanya setelah sesi pertengkaran mereka. Sambil menata ulang rambut pendeknya yang kusut karena ulah Momoi, yang kini juga sibuk merapikan rambut gulalinya.

"Apa setengah badan tanpa kepala?" Tanya Momoi ikut menambahi.

"Ya, 11 laki laki 10 perempuan. Jadi, nanti kita juga pesan beberapa penyangga untuk gaun. Dan untuk celana, aku sudah punya beberapa _Mannequin _ balon dirumah." Katanya sambil meminum segelas lemonade, kali ini miliknya sendiri.

"Kenapa jumlahnya tak sama?" Momoi bertanya pada Yuuki.

"Aku pernah bilang aku butuh satu bukan?" Yuuki melirik sekilas kawannya itu. Yang ditanggapi dengan 'oh' panjang.

"Kenapa bukan yang seluruh tubuh saja? Kan praktis." Riko selesai dengan urusan rambutnya. Ya karena faktor model rambut memudahkannya untuk menata ulang.

"Karena kita butuh _mannequin _ itu dalam waktu dekat. Tadinya, aku juga ingin yang seluruh badan saja. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Stok-nya habis." Yuuki mengangkat bahu dengan acuh. "Jadi, siapa yang akan mengecek barang besok?" Yuuki menatap 2 temannya satu persatu.

"Satsuki saja, aku kan sudah minta izin untuk pergi ke luar kota 4 hari." Momoi melebarkan kedua pupil pink miliknya, setelah mendengar perkataan Riko.

"Kau mau pergi 4 hari? Toko kita akan buka minggu depan Nona." Momoi menatap Riko dengan pandangan seolah mengatakan 'teganya kau'. "Lalu bagaimana mungkin kau mengizinkannya Yuuki-chan? Kau ini." Pandangannya sama.

"Bibiku akan menikah, dan ibuku memaksaku untuk ikut menyiapkan segalanya. Oh Tuhan, terkadang aku bingung dengan orang tua." Riko menggeleng pelan.

"Ya, kita bisa mengurus persiapan tanpa Riko selama 4 hari kan Satsuki? Lagipula, besok kan kau bisa mengajak Aomine." Yuuki kini sibuk dengan smartphone miliknya. Membuka beberapa email dari pelangggan.

"Hah, baiklah kalau begitu. Aku akan mengajak Dai-chan besok. Sekalian kencan." Momoi kini terkikik geli, membayangkan harinya besok dengan sang kekasih.

"Terserah" Yuuki tak mau ambil pusing jika sudah menyangkut hal ini. Apalagi kalau bukan Momoi dan Dai-channya.

"Ngomong ngomong, kau berangkat kapan Riko?" Yuuki mengalihkan pembicaraan mereka sejenak.

"Mungkin besok sore. Ada apa?" Riko menjawab dengan acuh pertanyaan Yuuki.

"Bisa kau temani aku besok?" Yuuki bertanya dengan pelan.

"Tentu, kau mau kemana memang?"

"Kesuatu tempat."

.TBC.

Hay.. aku author baru yang kurang pengalaman yang salah terus T^T

Mohon bantuannya..

Kritik dan saran sangat author butuhkan.. flame pun nggak masalah :D

Review please.. ^^


	2. Chapter 2 Kuroko Tetsuya Huh?

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story © Clovery

Kazei Yuuki © Clovery

Warning : AU, Fantasy, OC, OOC, typo, 1st fict, and more.

Don't Like? Don't Read ^^

* * *

Chapter 2

Kuroko Tetsuya huh?

* * *

Seorang gadis tengah berdiri di depan sebuah bangunan dengan nuansa antik yang terasa. Berkali kali ia melihat ke pergelangan tangan kanannya yang berhias sebuah jam tangan berwarna keperakan.

Kazei Yuuki tengah menunggu seseorang.

Kegiatannya terinterupsi oleh dering _smartphone_ miliknya. Ia sedikit mengeryit ketika melihat nama yang tertera di layar.

"Moshi-moshi? Dimana kau? Aku sudah di depan toko selama 20 menit kau tahu?" Yuuki langsung saja mendamprat seseorang dibalik teleponnya.

"_Hahaha maafkan aku Yuuki-chan. Aku lupa menghubungimu tadi, kami berangkat pagi pagi sekali ternyata. Khawatir jika jalan tol penuh." _ Riko tertawa dipaksakan disana. Yuuki menghela napas pelan.

"Hah, baiklah. Aku akan cari sendiri. Memangnya kau sudah dapat hadiah untuk Satsuki?" ya, mereka sebenarnya berjanji untuk bertemu pagi ini di toko barang antik yang sering dikunjungi mereka bertiga. Dengan tujuan membeli hadiah untuk ulang tahun teman mereka, Momoi. Momoi menyukai barang barang klasik sebenarnya.

"_Sebenarnya sih belum. Kau carikan ya!"_

"Tidak"

"_Ayolah Yuuki"_

"Tidak"

"_Yuuki-chan kau manis lho. Ayolah carikan ya?"_

"Terserah"

"_Yuuki! Aku mohon."_

"Ya sudah, kau cari sendiri. Jaa" Yuuki mengakhiri telepon secara sepihak. Tak peduli dengan Riko yang kini tengah sibuk mencaci maki dirinya entah dimana.

Yuuki akhirnya memutuskan untuk mencari hadiah sendiri, sebelum ia melangkah masuk ke dalam toko. Ponselnya berdering sekali lagi. Tanpa melihat siapa yang meneleponnya, ia langsung menekan tombol hijau dan bicara.

"Kubilang tidak ya tidak!" Skak mat! Siapapun disana pasti sadar bahwa Yuuki kini tengah naik pitam.

"Eh? Yuuki-chan apa yang tidak?"

Krik

Sebuah suara terdengar diseberang sambungan telepon itu. Tentu saja bukan suara Riko, Yuuki masih mengenali bahwa suara itu adalah suara Momoi. Yuuki masih terdiam. Ah aku salah ya?

"Yuuki-chan?"

"Eh eh maaf Satsuki! Aku kira kau orang yang menghubungiku sebelumnya. Haha, ada apa?" Yuuki tertawa canggung.

"Oh begitu tak apa. Sebenarnya aku menghubungimu karena ada sedikit masalah dengan _Mannequin _yang kita pesan." Masalah? Lagi? Yuuki menghela napas.

"Hah, apa itu?"

"Jadi, tadi saat aku pergi ke tempat yang kau tunjukkan kemarin. Mereka bilang hanya memiliki 9 _mannequin _wanita dan 10 _mannequin _pria saja."

"Oh begitu? Tak masalah, pakai saja semua untuk di toko. Aku akan cari sendiri kapan kapan, dan untuk yang wanita, akan aku carikan juga nanti." Yuuki sedikit bersyukur karena bukan masalah yang begitu rumit.

"Kalau begitu baiklah. Akan aku urus pengiriman, dan kau transfer uangnya ya!" Momoi bernapas lega, karena ia kira, Yuuki akan marah. Mengingat kejadian beberapa menit lalu.

"Ya, kalau begitu sampai jumpa" Yuuki mematikan sambungan sepihak lagi.

._.

Bunyi gemerincing bel terdengar ketika Yuuki membuka pintu kaca toko antik itu. Sebenarnya, bangunan itu adalah sebuah ruko. Jadi, suasananya tak begitu berdebu seperti toko antik lain. Bersih, membuat siapapun betah untuk berlama-lama di sana. Karena selalu terawat.

Seorang wanita tersenyum dari balik meja kasir, menyambut pelanggannya kali ini. Wanita awal 30 tahunan itu tampak sangat ramah dan bersahabat.

"Selamat datang Nona, apa yang kau cari?" Wanita itu masih setia dengan senyuman di wajahnya.

"Ah itu, aku ingin barang antik yang sedikit, umm manis?" Satsuki suka sesuatu yang manis. Itulah kira – kira isi pikiran Yuuki saat ini.

"Manis? Mungkin benda-benda dengan ukuran kecil akan berguna. Kau bisa memilihnya di rak yang ada di ujung sana Nona" Wanita penjaga toko itu menunjuk arah rak yang ia maksud.

"Terima kasih" Yuuki beranjak kearah rak paling ujung. Disana banyak sekali benda-benda antik dengan ukuran relatif kecil.

Ia memandang benda benda itu, menaksir yang mana cocok untuk Satsuki. Namun nihil, ia tak bisa berpikir saat ini. Ia lempar pandangannya ke arah lain, eksistensi sebuah kain penutup di pojok ruangan menarik perhatiannya.

Rasa ingin tahunya terlalu tinggi saat ini, ia pandangi sejenak dan menerka apa yang ada di balik kain usang itu, lalu perlahan namun pasti, tangan kanannya terulur untuk menggapai kain tersebut.

10 cm

7cm

5cm

"Nona?"

Gerakannya terhenti karena kehadiran wanita penjaga toko tadi.

"Kau ingin melihatnya?" Wanita itu menatap entah benda apa yang tertutup kain itu.

"Sejujurnya, aku penasaran haha" Yuuki tertawa canggung lagi.

Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, wanita itu menarik pelan kain penutup agak usang itu.

Yuuki tak bisa berkata apa-apa, binar azure seolah menghipnotis dirinya. Tampak usang namun bersinar. Ia masih terpaku dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Sampai wanita penjaga toko tadi menepuk pelan pundaknya. Dan berkata.

"Ini adalah sebuah _mannequin_ kuno. Namanya, Kuroko Tetsuya." Lagi-lagi wanita itu tersenyum.

He? Mannequin? Kuro siapa?

Seolah paham akan pandangan bingung Yuuki, wanita itu menunjuk ke arah bawah, sebuah dasar penyangga yang menjadi tempat berpijak _mannequin _di depannya ini. Di sana terukir, sebuah nama, Kuroko Tetsuya.

Yuuki menatap _mannequin _ pria yang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya itu, dari bawah ke atas, dari atas ke bawah. Kulitnya seputih susu meskipun sedikit terhalangi debu, tubuhnya proporsional, wajahnya tampan, hidungnya mancung, matanya sejernih laut dan setenang langit musim semi, serta rambutnya berwarna biru muda. Tuhan, Yuuki bersumpah, ia terpesona oleh sebuah boneka.

"Kuroko Tetsuya huh? Sudah berapa lama benda ini di sini?" Yuuki mulai tertarik.

"_Mannequin _ini sudah sangat lama di sini, ketika aku masih sekolah dasar benda ini sudah di sini. Sebenarnya, kami ingin membuang boneka ini besok, untuk menambah ruang di toko ini. Boneka yang malang." Wanita itu tertawa pelan, di akhir kalimatnya. Tawa miris.

Entah apa yang merasuki Yuuki saat ini, mungkin bening azure itu menghipnotisnya sekali lagi,dan membuat dua buah kata yang bersatu menjadi kalimat itu, begitu saja terucap dari bibirnya.

"Akan kubeli"

._.

Aku tak percaya pada apa yang telah aku lakukan. Pergi ke toko barang antik sendirian, entah kebetulan atau apa, ada sebuah _mannequin _tua, aku butuh sebuah _mannequin_ juga, dan berakhir membelinya. Lalu sekarang? Aku sedang duduk bersila di balik pintu, menunggu kiriman boneka yang ku beli tadi. Kenapa kurir itu sangat lama hah?! Apa aku salah memberikan alamat? Entahlah..

Genap 2 jam aku menunggu. Wanita tadi bilang, akan mengirimnya pukul 4 sore ini. Tapi, pukul 4 sudah terlewat satu setengah jam lalu. Aku terlampau antusias saat ini. Lelah dan tak sabar membuatku memaki pintu didepanku berkali-kali. Aku menyerah, aku bangkit berdiri hendak pergi ke dapur demi mengaliri tenggorokanku dengan segelas air.

Baru saja 2 langkah aku meninggalkan pintu, bel rumahku berdering. Dengan secepat kilat, aku berbalik dan membuka pintu itu.

Aku tak bisa menahan senyumku. Kurir itu datang! Kurir pengantar barang datang! Aku hampir memeluk kurir di depanku itu, jika saja kata _malu _tak ada di dalam kamusku.

Sebuah kotak besar ada di lantai. karsur berwarna coklat muda yang sudah ku tunggu sejak tadi.

Setelah menandatanganni tanda terima. Langsung saja, kotak kardus yang aku yakini berisi potongan tubuh (?) Kuroko Tetsuya itu aku bopong ke dalam rumah.

Dengan semangat, aku buka kotak besar itu, meskipun agak susah memindahkannya tadi, berat kau tahu?

Di dalam kardus itu, bagian-bagian tubuh _mannequin_ku tersusun rapi. Mungkin jika ada orang yang melihat bagaimana antusianya aku mengeluarkan tangan dan kaki boneka ini, mereka pasti mengira aku adalah seorang penderita penyakit jiwa yang sedang bermain dengan korban mutilasi. Namun, siapa peduli? Toh aku sendirian di rumah ini.

Setelah semua bagian tubuhnya kurasa lengkap, aku mulai menyadari bahwa, ia sangat kotor. Debu masih setia hinggap di kulit porselen itu.

Aku tak bisa menahan diriku. Sebuah lap, sebaskom air,dan sabun sudah aku siapkan.

Dan sekarang?

Akan ku mandikan kau Kuroko Tetsuya.

._.

Setelah memastikan _mannequin _baru tapi lama miliknya bersih. Yuuki memindahkan satu persatu bagian boneka itu ke kamarnya yang ada di lantai 2. Dan merangkainya menjadi sebuah tubuh. Setelah memasang sebuah celana panjang dan sebuah kaos berlengan panjang juga, ia pun memandangi _mannequin _ itu dengan seksama.

Satu kata yang terlintas di otak Yuuki saat ini. Tampan.

Selesai memandangi benda mati di depannya. Yuuki mengalihkan pandangannya kepada jam dinding berwarna hijau di kamarnya. Setengah sepuluh malam. Sudah selarut ini kah?

Yuuki melangkah pelan ke meja kerjanya, merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku. Dia terlalu lelah hari ini, lelah lahir dan batin.

Tak ada yang ia lakukan selain menyangga kepalanya dengan kedua tangan yang ia tekuk di meja. Ia tolehkan kepalanya, hingga ia bisa menatap sekali lagi boneka porselen di sudut kamarnya itu, menutup kedua matanya seiring kantuk yang menyerang.

Sebelum seluruh kesadarannya terenggut, ia bergumam pelan.

"Kuroko Tetsuya huh?"

Dan semuanya gelap.

.TBC.

Author's Note

Hai.. terima kasih sudah menyempatkan membaca fic gaje ini..

Terima kasih juga bagi yang sudah mem-fave dan follow ch 1 kemarin.

Author bener-bener seneng ada yang baca fict ini.. T^T

Author sadar, fic ini masih jauh dari kata bagus, jadi..

Mohon kritik dan sarannya! Flame pun nggak masalah :D

Review please.. ^^


	3. Chapter 3 Kuharap Kita Bisa Berteman

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story © Clovery

Kazei Yuuki © Clovery

Warning : AU, Fantasy, OC, OOC, typo, 1st fict, and more.

Don't Like? Don't Read ^^

* * *

Chapter 3

Kuharap Kita Bisa Berteman

* * *

Tetes embun mulai menampakkan rupanya. Meleleh seiring dengan matahari yang mulai muncul tanpa ragu dari arah timur. Sinarnya mulai menyusup masuk ke dalam sebuah kamar yang didominasi warna putih itu. Melalui cela-cela ventilasi, maupun jendela dengan gorden polos yang menutup tak sempurna. Mengundang gerakan kecil si pemilik kamar yang terusik, atas kedatangan cahaya asing yang dengan seenaknya jatuh di atas kedua kelopak matanya.

Yuuki mulai menguap kecil, dengan mata yang sepenuhnya terpejam, ia mendudukkan dirinya di atas kasur empuk miliknya itu. Mulai merenggangkan ototnya yang serasa kaku. Tangannya bergerak untuk mengucek mata yang masih enggan untuk menampakkan wujudnya, berusaha mengembalikan kesadarannya sendiri di pagi hari yang hangat ini.

Kedua iris kelabu itu, resmi memandang dunia putihny- eh?

Biru?

Butuh sepersekian detik untuk menyadarkan dirinya sendiri atas apa yang tengah dilihatnya saat ini. Biru, biru laut? Tidak tidak, itu biru langit. Tapi itu tidak penting sekarang!

Di hadapannya saat ini. Seorang pemuda biru tengah menatapnya sambil duduk di tepian ranjang miliknya. Ah maaf apa kurang jelas?

Di kamarnya, ada seorang pemuda misterius, menatapnya intens, duduk di ujung ranjang yang sama dengan yang ia tempati tidur semalam, dengan jarak kurang dari setengah meter, dengan wajah datar, diam hanya menatap tanpa niat untuk menyapa duluan. Sempurna bukan?

Yuuki menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengeluarkannya pelan-pelan. Begitu terus beberapa kali, hingga-

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA"

Teriakannya tak begitu keras, setidaknya hanya tukang koran harian yang tengah lewat di depan rumahnya yang menjadi korban. Sepedanya oleng dan masuk ke semak-semak milik tetangganya.

Ah dan jangan lupakan, sekelompok burung yang bersarang di atas pohon depan kamarnya, yang dengan secepat kilat pergi meninggalkan sarangnya yang nyaman, setelah mendengar suara melengking milik sang tuan rumah yang kini tengah dalam keadaan waspada, sangat waspada.

Setelah berteriak, Yuuki langsung melompat dari tempat tidurnya setelah sebelumnya menyibak selimut hangatnya. Ia langsung melangkah kemanapun, asal ada jarak dari pemuda misterius itu. Sambil bersenjatakan sebuah bantal ia berkata dengan hati-hati.

"Siapa kau?! Dari mana kau masuk?! Kenapa kau ada di sini?! Kenapa kau ada di kamarku hah?!"

Kazei Yuuki, 22 tahun, masih single, cantik, berpenghasilan sendiri, sedang mengintrogasi seorang pemuda yang tidak diketahui statusnya itu dengan seperangkat pertanyaan yang dengan kilat, lulus dari uji kelayakan di otaknya.

Si pemuda biru, dengan santainya mengganti posisi duduknya menjadi bersila, menyamankan diri. Masih setia dengan muka datar. Ia baru saja hendak membuka bibir tipisnya, namun Yuuki lanjut berteriak.

"Jawab aku orang mesum!"

Mesum...mesum...mesum

Kata itu terus bergema didalam kepala yang tertutupi helai biru muda lembut. Dengan cepat pemuda itu membuka mulutnya. Sebelum Yuuki meluncurkan kata-kata patut sensor lainnya.

"Maaf nona, aku bukan orang mesum. Aku punya nama. Kau sendiri yang membawaku masuk kemari, apa kau lupa? Aku Kuroko Tetsuya."

Pemuda yang mengaku sebagai Kuroko Tetsuya itu berkata dengan ringan. Mata besarnya masih setia memandang datar Yuuki yang tengah memproses kalimatnya barusan.

Bukankah nama itu tak terdengar asing bagimu eh Yuuki?

Satu

Dua

Tig-

Seolah otaknya tersambar petir ratusan volt, Yuuki mundur selangkah dan mengacungkan jari lentiknya ke arah sang pemuda. Suaranya bergetar.

"Kau.. k kk kau.. " Lidahnya terasa mati rasa. Tatapan Kuroko makin datar. Seolah mengatakan "Nona, kau sudah pikun".

"Tidak tidak" Yuuki menggelengkan kepalanya berkali-kali.

"Kuroko Tetsuya itu manekin, manekin itu tidak hidup. Kau manusia, kau bicara, kau itu hidup!"

"Kumohon, jangan mengada-ada. Jika kau mengaku, akan aku pertimbangkan untuk tidak melaporkanmu ke polisi." Yuuki sungguh tak habis pikir, apa orang di depannya ini salah makan?

"Apa yang harus aku akui Nona? Aku memang Kuroko Tetsuya" Tangan pucat si pemuda mengarah ke sudut ruang. Dimana seharusnya sebuah mannequin berdiri tegak disana. Seharusnya.

Yuuki terdiam menatap sudut ruangan tempat dimana ia meletakkan mannequin yang semalam ia bersihkan.

"Kau kemanakan mannequinku ha?!" Jemari telunjuk lentik mulai lagi menemukan sasaran.

"Aku berada tepat di depanmu Nona." Kuroko Tetsuya mulai jengah, ia pun berdiri dari tempatnya semua, henda berjalan mendekati Yuuki yang makin waspada.

"Jangan mendekat!" Yuuki memejamkan matanya sambil mengarahkan kedua tangannya kedepan, untuk tameng darurat mungkin?

Di kepala si gadis kini terbayang berbagai adegan berdarah yang sering terjadi di dalam film horror kesukaan sahabatnya, Riko. Bagaimana sebuah boneka hidup dan membunuh siapapun. Bahkan pemiliknya. Aku tak mau mati muda!

Si biru menuruti permintaan gadis yang mulai ketakutan di depannya itu. Ia menghela napas pelan.

"Tenanglah, sungguh aku tak ingin menyakitimu. Terlebih kau sudah menyelamatkan aku dari ancaman dibuang kemarin."

Yuuki membuka matanya yang berair. Ia mengambil beberapa napas panjang, sebelum berkata.

"Apa kau sungguh manekin yang ku beli kemarin?" Kuroko mengangguk yakin.

Yuuki memperhatikan Kuroko dari atas sampai bawah, dari bawah sampai atas lagi. Bukankah itu baju yang ku pakaikan semalam?

Mulut Yuuki tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi, hanya bisa menganga, menandakan keterkejutannya barusan.

"Bagaimana kau bisa hidup?" Yuuki bertanya.

"Sebenarnya.." Kuroko menatap ke arah langit langit, berusaha menggali ingatan miliknya.

Flash Back

Apa aku tak salah dengar tadi? Gadis ini ingin memiliki aku? Apa itu berarti aku tak akan di buang?

Aku masih bisa menangkap bayangan gadis yang tengah berbincang dengan Nona pemilik toko itu, mereka ada di depan kasir sekarang. Ingin rasanya aku menuju ke sana dan berterima kasih pada gadis yang tengah tersenyum pada Nona pemilik toko itu. Sungguh.

Namun, aku bisa apa? semua bagian tubuhku kaku. Selalu kaku dan akan selalu kaku.

Aku, Kuroko Tetsuya, akan memiliki seorang pemilik baru.

-.-

Sekarang aku ada di dalam sebuah kardus, tubuhku sudah tak menyatu lagi. Aku sedang diantar ke rumah gadis tadi. Tuan pengantar tak bisakah kau cepat sedikit? Aku sangat tak sabar ingin melihat rupa calon pemilikku.

-.-

Sepertinya sekarang aku ada di depan rumah calon pemilikku. Tuan pengantar ini baru saja membunyikan bel pintu. Dan sepertinya pemilikku sudah ada di sini. Cepat sekali..

Tanpa berkata apapun, kotak yang aku tempati langsung diangkat dari lantai. Ada suara pintu tertutup.

Ah kotak ini akan segera dibuka. Perlahan aku melihat cahaya yang makin lama makin terang. Dalam pandanganku saat ini. Seorang gadis cantik tengah menatapku dengan mata berbinar diantara kepungan cahaya yang mengitari kepalanya. Apa kau semacam malaikat?

Tangannya mulai bergerak untuk memindahkan bagian-bagian diriku. Saat tangan itu mengenai permukaan kulitku, rasanya sangat hangat, berbanding terbalik dengan kulitku yang dingin. Lembut dan nyaman.

Ia lalu berdiri meninggalkan aku. Entah kemana. Namun, itu tak lama, ia sudah kembali sekarang. Sepertinya ia mengambil sesuatu. Apa aku tak salah lihat? Lap? Oh tidak..

-.-

Dulu aku sangat benci saat dibersihkan pemilikku sebelum-sebelumnya. Sangat kasar, seolah-olah permukaan tubuhku akan tergerus.

Namun, gadis ini berbeda. Ia sangat hati hati, dan meski terkadang agak geli. Ia sangat serius, lihatlah pandangannya yang menyipit saat menemukan noda yang sulit untuk dihapus. Sabar sekali.

Itu tidak aneh, karena sudah bertahun-tahun aku tak dibersihkan seperti ini. Debu sudah menutupi seluruh tubuhku.

Namun itu tak lagi, sekarang aku merasa terbebas dari debu-debu sialan itu.

-.-

Gadis itu sudah membersihkan diriku, dan sekarang ia memberiku pakaian. Aku sudah ada di kamarnya. Meja kerjanya agak berantakan. Dan kenapa gadis ini memandangiku dari tadi? Apa memandangi seseorang semenyenangkan itu? Ia terlihat puas.

Dia mundur selangkah dariku, dan berbalik menuju meja yang berantakan tadi. Apa ia akan membersihkannya? Atau-

Apa yang ia lakukan? Setelah duduk, bukannya bersih-bersih malahan ia langsung menyangga kepalanya, menatapku sekilas. Lalu tidur? Nona, apa kau tidak kedinginan? Kau hanya memakai kaos dan celana pendek saja.

-.-

Sudah berapa lama ia tidur dengan posisi tidak nyaman seperti itu? Ia terlihat kedinginan, dan lampu masih menyala.

Aku tak tau perasaan apa ini, namun sungguh aku tak tahan melihatnya kedinginan. Dan itu membuatku tergerak ingin menggapainya dan memindahkannya ke ranjang yang tadi sempat aku lihat saat aku dibawa ke kamar ini, atau setidaknya, aku bisa memberikan selimut dan mematikan lampu agar ia nyaman tidur. Meski aku tahu itu tak mungkin kan? Mengingat sendiku yang kaku dan tak bisa berge- eh?

Apa ini? Jariku, lengan, leher. Kenapa bisa? Apa ini? Aku bergerak.. ?

Aku mulai menggerakkan seluruh tubuhku, aku berjalan! Aku masih tak percaya, aku menatap tanganku yang bisa bergerak. Bahkan rasanya hangat.

Aku tak lagi berdiri di atas penyangga. Aku bebas!

Apa aku bisa menyentuh sesuatu? Aku pun berjalan pelan ke ranjang. Sangat pelan, agar gadis itu tak terbangun. Aku menyentuh permukaan kain selimut yang halus.

Secepat kilat, aku menarik tanganku lagi.

Aku benar-benar, hidup.

Aku menyentuh kulit lenganku, dan menjepitnya dengan dua jari keras-keras.

Aw, aku mengaduh tanpa suara. Suara? Aku coba untuk bicara. Apa aku bisa?

"Ku.." itukah suaraku?

"Kuro-ko" Aku bisa bicara!

Aku "Kuroko Tetsuya"

-.-

Sembuh dari keterkejutanku sendiri, aku mulai melanjutkan tujuanku. Setelah aku pastikan tanganku mampu mengangkat beban. Aku berjalan mendekati gadis yang masih bermain di dunia mimpinya sendiri.

Aku menyentuh helai rambut yang menutupi sebagian rambutnya. Aku mulai terbiasa merasakan tekstur yang berbeda beda, setelah mencoba menyentuh berbagai benda mati yang ada di kamar ini sebelumnya.

Rambut gadis ini sangat halus, seperti yang aku duga, kulitnya juga. Aku membelai pelan pipinya. Dia sedikit bergerak, sial! Aku pasti membangunkannya!

Eh? Ternyata gadis itu tidak bangun. Ia terlihat sangat lelah. Pelan-pelan, aku mengangkat tubuhnya, tak kusangka ia sangat ringan jika dibandingkan dengan sofa panjang yang tadi ingin aku angkat.

Ia bergerak lagi, kepalanya bersandar pada dadaku. Pelan-pelan aku bawa ia ke ranjangnya, dan menurunkannya dengan lebih hati-hati. Ia bergerak lagi, menyamankan tubuhnya sendiri di ranjang. Aku heran, apa semua manusia selalu banyak bergerak saat tidur? Aku meraih selimut yang tadi sempat aku sentuh. Aku menyelimuti gadis yang tampak kedinginan disana. Ia menggeliat nyaman.

Aku tersenyum, sepertinya masih ada waktu sampai pagi. Aku penasaran, apa aku akan kembali menjadi manekin setelah menyelesaikan niatku? Atau saat sinar matahari menyentuh kulitku? Kumohon tidak Tuhan..

Aku berjalan ke sisi dinding di mana seingatku gadis ini tadi menekan saklar untuk menyalakan lampu. Ah di sana rupanya! Setelah ketemu, aku menekan saklarnya, sehingga semuanya gelap.

Aku kembali ke sisi ranjang, duduk di ujung dengan tenang. Sambil menatap gadis yang terus mengeluarkan napas teratur dalam tidurnya sampai pagi menjelang.

End of Flash Back.

Mengingatnya membuat Kuroko sedikit malu atas apa yang ia lakukan semalam. Bukan apa-apa, hanya saja ia merasa tak sopan jika malam-malam, sembarangan menyentuh dan mengotak atik isi kamar seseorang, terlebih kamar seorang gadis.

Akhirnya, ia hanya menceritakan garis besarnya saja, mulai saat ia merasa kasihan pada Yuuki yang tidur dengan posisi terduduk di meja. Tentu ia melewati bagian sentuh menyentuh benda dalam kamar.

"Begitukah? Apa kau tak pernah bergerak sebelumnya?" Kuroko menggeleng pelan.

"Jadi sekarang apa yang harus aku lakukan Nona?" Yuuki sempat hanyut dalam pikirannya sendiri, namun dengan secepat kilat ia menjawab.

"Tentu menjadi manusia normal!" Kuroko mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali. Apa maksud gadis ini?

"Meskipun sebelumnya aku sangat kaget, namun sekarang aku agak tenang." Setelah semua pikiranku tentang boneka pembunuh hilang, itu yang membuatku tenang sebenarnya.

"Sebelumnya, aku Yuuki. Kazei Yuuki. Jadi jangan memanggilku Nona lagi.." Yuuki tersenyum ramah, berbanding terbalik dengan apa yang sudah terjadi di awal tadi. Tangannya terulur dengan maksud bersalaman. Namun, yang ia dapat hanya angin lewat.

Kuroko tak juga menyambut tangannya, yang ia lakukan hanya memandang tangan gadis itu dengan intens.

Yuuki tak sabar, dengan tangan kirinya ia bawa tangan kanan Kuroko untuk menyambut tangan kanan miliknya.

Gadis itu lalu menggenggam tangan si pemuda dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kuharap kita bisa berteman. Mulai sekarang aku akan membuatmu mengenal setiap sisi dunia ini Kuroko Tetsuya-kun."

Hangat, itulah yang Kuroko rasakan. Perasaan yang belum pernah ia dapatkan. Dengan senyum selebar yang ia bisa, tangan kirinya ikut bergabung dengan kedua tangan Yuuki dan tangan kanannya sendiri. Menggenggam, saling menghangatkan di pagi yang terbilang sudah cukup hangat ini.

Di bawah guyuran sinar mentari pagi ini. Kuroko yang sedari tadi terdiam mulai menanggapi.

"Ya, kuharap kita bisa berteman Kazei Yuuki-san."

.bersambung.

Author's note:

Yeaaaah akhirnya bisa update. Terima kasih bagi yang sudah memberikan Like &amp; Follow, juga terima kasih banyak bagi Reader yang menyempatkan diri untuk me-review cerita gaje ini. Terima kasih banyak! *bow*

Balasan review

En-san, terima kasih sudah tertarik dan me-review cerita saya.. semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan. Terima kasih banyak ^^

Kuroi Uso-san, wahh terima kasih sudah me-review cerita saya.. itu Kuroko udah mulai gerak-gerak (?) hehe

Terima kasih juga untuk LeafandFlower-san dan sherrysakura99-san. Balasan melalui PM (udah lama + udah dibales lagi hehe)

Mohon kritik dan sarannya! Flame pun nggak masalah :D

So, review please.. ^^

See You Next Chapter ^^


	4. Chapter 4 Aku Bahagia

Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Story © Clovery

Kazei Yuuki © Clovery

Warning : AU, Fantasy, OC, OOC, typo, 1st fict, and more.

Don't Like? Don't Read ^^

* * *

Chapter 4

Aku Bahagia

* * *

Gadis itu lalu menggenggam tangan si pemuda dengan kedua tangannya.

"Kuharap kita bisa berteman. Mulai sekarang aku akan membuatmu mengenal setiap sisi dunia ini Kuroko Tetsuya-kun."

Hangat, itulah yang Kuroko rasakan. Perasaan yang belum pernah ia dapatkan. Dengan senyum selebar yang ia bisa, tangan kirinya ikut bergabung dengan kedua tangan Yuuki dan tangan kanannya sendiri. Menggenggam, saling menghangatkan di pagi yang terbilang sudah cukup hangat ini. 'Hangat' kini Kuroko tahu bagaimana 'Hangat' yang seringkali diucapkan para pemiliknya dahulu, bukan hanya sekedar kata saja. Ah ini kah?

Di bawah guyuran sinar mentari pagi ini. Kuroko yang sedari tadi terdiam mulai menanggapi.

"Ya, kuharap kita bisa berteman Kazei Yuuki-san."

Kruyuk~~

Mereka berdua terdiam. Yuuki menahan tawa kecilnya. Kuroko bingung akan tingkahnya. Ia bertanya "Ada apa?"

Sambil menahan tawanya Yuuki berkata, "Kurasa, aku harus mengajarimu bagaimana caranya manusia itu hidup Kuroko-kun."

Hidup, ya. Kuroko ingin tahu bagaimana rasanya.

-.-

Bukankah salah satu kegiatan yang wajar dilakukan di pagi hari adalah mandi? Membiarkan guyuran air menyuntikkan dosis semangat untuk memulai hari, sekaligus membersihkan tubuh dari segala kotoran pengganggu. Jadi di sinilah mereka berada saat ini. Di depan kamar mandi.

Yuuki terlanjur pusing sendiri. Pasalnya, sedari 19 menit lalu. Kuroko tak juga mengerti bagaimana manusia membersihkan diri. Haruskah mengadakan praktek langsung dengan dirinya sendiri sebagai instrukturnya? Haruskah?! Itu ide yang buruk, sekali lagi buruk.

Yuuki menggeleng cepat-cepat. Berusaha melempar jauh pikiran nyeleneh tadi. Kembali berpikir jalan lain. Mana mungkin ia harus memandikan Kuroko sendiri? Meskipun, tanpa ia sadari, ia sudah melakukannya kemarin sore. Keadaannya berbeda saat ini. Ia bukan hendak membersihan tubuh bongkar pasang porselen. Melainkan tubuh asli seorang pria yang saat ini tengah menatapnya datar, tanpa ekspresi berarti.

Hampir saja si pemuda buka mulut, hendak menanyakan apa yang terjadi. Baru akan seucap, si gadis berteriak frustasi.

"Arghhhhh"

"Aku menyerah, kau menang. Masuk ke kamar mandi sekarang. Akan ku mandikan kau tuan Kuroko Tetsuya."

Tanpa basa-basi, Yuuki menarik tangan di pemuda yang masih tak mengerti situasi.

-.-

Butuh setidaknya 25 menit untuk sekedar 'memandikan' seorang Kuroko Tetsuya. Tentu saja 'seorang', dia sekarang adalah manusia ingat?

Yuuki tak mau pusing-pusing menjelaskan bagaimana ia 'memandikan' Kuroko. Setiap detail ingatan yang masih hangat itu dengan mudah membuatnya tersipu sendiri. Terlebih ingatan tentang ta-

"Ah!" Yuuki berteriak kecil ketika pisau tajam yang ia gunakan untuk memotong tomat malah mengiris jari tangannya sendiri, meninggalkan sayatan tipis yang mulai dialiri darah segar. Sungguh, ingatan tentang kejadian tadi memberikan efek buruk pada gadis ini.

"Eh? Tanganmu mengeluarkan air merah." Kuroko yang tadinya sibuk memperhatikan lampu kulkas yang mati ketika pintunya tertutup -ia mengklaim bahwa itu keajaiban- kini sudah berada di belakang Yuuki, memperhatikan tangan Yuuki yang mengeluarkan air merah yang disebutnya tadi, dengan mata sedikit kagum?

"Ini namanya darah, tiap manusia punya darah." Yuuki mulai berjalan ke arah keran air di sebelah kanan kulkas miliknya.

Menghabiskan hampir seluruh hidupnya yang ia ingat di dalam toko antik, dan gudang membuatnya tak tahu banyak hal. Ia hanya tahu dari apa yang ada disekitarnya. Sepanjang mata kacanya memandang dan seluas telinganya mendengar.

Sekarang Kuroko hidup, itu artinya masih banyak langkah yang bisa ia ambil untuk mengenal dan mengetahui bukan?

"Warnanya bagus, bisa perlihatkan lagi?" Kuroko mengikuti Yuuki yang tengah membasuh tangannya dengan air mengalir. Lalu berjalan menuju laci yang ia ingat sebagai tempat penyimpanan alat-alat P3K miliknya.

"Tidak bisa, darah itu berharga. Lagipula rasanya sakit." Jawab Yuuki tanpa memandang Kuroko. Dimana aku menyimpan plester itu?

"Kau bilang semua manusia punya darah kan?"

"Hm"

"Aku manusia?"

"Ya?" Yuuki sedikit ragu harus menjawab apa.

"Berarti aku punya darah?"

"Tentu jika kau manusi- APA YANG AKAN KAU LAKUKAN HA?!" Yuuki yang selesai mengaplikasikan plester ke jari tangannya dibuat kaget oleh Kuroko yang tengah memegang pisau yang Yuuki gunakan tadi, seolah ingin memotong jari tangannya sendiri ketika Yuuki berbalik. Yuuki cepat-cepat menyita benda tajam itu. Mengamankannya dari tangan pucat Kuroko. Yuuki memandangnya horror.

"Kau tak mau memperlihatkan darah lagi. Dan kau bilang aku punya. Aku ingin melihatnya." Nada monoton dan wajah datar Kuroko membuat Yuuki menghela napas. Aku belum menikah, tapi aku sudah punya anak sebesar dan sepolos ini? Kau pasti bercanda HA.

"Baiklah-"

"Apa kau akan memperlihatkan darahmu padaku?"

"TIDAK" Sambar Yuuki cepat. Yuuki menarik napas panjang. Lalu mulai lagi.

"Baik, begini. Setiap manusia memang punya darah. Dan darah itu SANGAT berharga." Yuuki menekankan pada bagian 'sangat'. "Jika kita kehilangan terlalu banyak darah, kita akan mati. Itu artinya, kita tidak bergerak dan tidak bernapas untuk selama-lamanya. Jadi, aku tidak bisa memperlihatkan darahku mengalir lebih banyak. Lagipula luka harus segera diobati. Mengerti?"

"Apa mati itu sama seperti ketika aku menjadi boneka?" Pandangan Kuroko menerawang.

"Secara teknis, boneka itu memang benda mati. Begini saja, mati itu seperti kau tidur dan tidak pernah bangun lagi."

Yuuki rasanya ingin membenturkan kepalanya ke dinding di sebelah kanannya saat ini juga. Apa yang membuatnya seperti itu? Tanyakan pada mata bulat nan menggemaskan milik Kuroko yang menatapnya penuh rasa ingin tahu. Pemikirannya membuat Yuuki tak sadar akan perubahan ekspresi pria didepannya saat ini.

"Itu menakutkan" Yuuki tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ha?"

"Tidak pernah bangun lagi. Jika Yuuki tidak pernah bangun, itu menakutkan. Aku tidak tahu kenapa. Tapi disini tidak menyenangkan." Kuroko menyentuh dadanya sendiri. Dada yang selalu ia yakini hanya dipenuhi oleh udara. Kini dipenuhi rasa yang tidak ia sukai, rasa 'tidak menyenangkan'.

Yuuki menatap Kuroko. Entah kenapa dadanya sakit ketika melihat Kuroko dengan pandangan sedih seperti ini. Seharusnya ini tak terjadi kan?

"Ahahaha apa yang kau bicarakan? Ayo kita makan, kau harus makan. Lapar kan?" Yuuki tahu, tawanya tadi sangat dipaksakan. Ia hanya ingin mengalihkan pembicaraan tadi. Yuuki juga membenci topik itu. Mendengar perkataan Yuuki, Kuroko mengangkat kepalanya yang tadi menunduk lesu. Sedikit kaget ketika Yuuki menariknya kembali ke dapur.

-.-

Selesai. Setelah 15 menit berkutat dengan roti dan sayur, kini sarapan yang Yuuki buat sudah siap. Ketika dia disibukkan dengan pekerjaannya, ia membiarkan Kuroko kembali ke tempat asalnya, bermain dengan kulkas. Biarlah tagihan listrik naik, asalkan Kuroko jauh-jauh dari benda tajam yang berbahaya.

"Kemarilah Kuroko-kun." Kuroko yang mendengar namanya dipanggil, lalu menoleh dari kulkas dan berjalan menghampiri pemilik suara.

"Duduklah di sana." Tunjuk Yuuki ke arah kursi yang terletak bersebrangan dengan kursi yang didudukinya saat ini. Sambil mendorong piring dengan pelan kepada Kuroko.

"Kau sudah pernah lihat orang makan kan?" Kuroko mengangguk, mengingat beberapa anak kecil yang membawa makanan ke dalam toko tempatnya dipajang dulu.

"Baiklah, ayo makan." Yuuki mulai mengambil potongan roti isinya. Kuroko mulai meniru dirinya.

-.-

Saat ini mereka tengah duduk di depan televisi yang memutar salah satu film kesukaan Yuuki. Mereka tidak sedang menonton film sebenarnya. Tidak ketika tak satu pun dari keduanya memberikan perhatian kepada tayangan tersebut. Lantaran, Yuuki sibuk tertawa dan Kuroko yang dengan ajaib memasang wajah datar namun dipenuhi semburat merah sambil memandang Yuuki dengan jengkel, mungkin.

"Ahaha kau- hahaha aku tak habis pikir, kenapa langsung kau telan? Tak kau kunyah dulu. Kau sangat lucu." Yang Yuuki maksud adalah kejadian ketika mereka sarapan tadi. Dimana Yuuki dibuat kaget oleh Kuroko yang tak bisa menelan makanannya sendiri, dan terlihat sangat tersiksa tadi. Kenapa? Karena Kuroko langsung ingin menelan makanannya, tanpa mengunyahnya terlebih dahulu. Entah mengapa, Yuuki berpikir itu hal yang patut untuk ditertawakan bermenit-menit.

Tentu Kuroko tidak berikir itu lucu. Itu memalukan, lebih memalukan daripada berdiri kaku tanpa pakaian seperti ketika dirinya masih menjadi manekin dulu. Kuroko terus saja memandangi Yuuki sambil tanpa sadar memerah sendiri.

Sayang, tawa bahagia Yuuki diinterupsi oleh suara telepon yang menunggu untuk dijawab. Yuuki berdiri lalu meraih telepon genggamnya yang sedari tadi berdiam di meja kopi di depannya. Ah Riko rupanya, Yuuki lalu menjawab telepon yang masih berdering itu.

Melihat Yuuki yang berdiri di depannya sambil menelpon, Kuroko diam-diam merasa lega. Karena Yuuki tak lagi mentertawainya. Kuroko memandang Yuuki yang membelakanginya.

"Moshi-moshi." Yuuki mengawali.

"_Moshi-moshi Yuuki-chan. Maafkan aku, aku baru menghubungimu sekarang. Keadaan benar-benar kacau disini. Kau bisa dengar kan?_" Ya, kacau. Yuuki dengan jelas mendengar orang-orang berteriak saling memanggil, meminta bantuan dengan perlengkapan pernikahan.

"Ya ya. Terserah. Aku maafkan. Disana terdengar sangat kacau. Bukankah seharusnya kau membantu disana juga?"

"_Hehehe apa aku juga sudah kau carikan hadiah untuk Satsuki?_"

"Sudah." Yuuki mengingat kembali apa yang ia beli ditoko klasik kemarin, selain Kuroko tentunya. Sebuah kalung dengan pendan berbentuk bunga sakura dan sebuah jam meja klasik.

"_Uwaa kau memang yang terbaik! Terima kasih!_" Yuuki bisa membayangkan Riko tersenyum lebar saat ini di seberang telepon. Dan mau tak mau Yuuki tersenyum membayangkan wajah bahagia sahabatnya itu.

"Ya.. eh sepertinya ibumu memanggil." Ya, sangat jelas Yuuki bisa mendengar suara Ibu Riko yang memanggil nama putrinya.

"_Ah, benar. Aku harus kembali bekerja. Sampai jumpa Yuuki-chan, terima kasih sekali lagi ya!_" Dan dengan begitu, percakapan mereka diakhiri. Yuuki menghembuskan napas lega, mendengar suara temannya tadi.

Tiba-tiba, Yuuki merasakan sepasang tangan merengkuh pinggangnya. Memeluknya dari belakang. Ia mengenali tangan pucat itu adalah milik Kuroko. Tapi kenapa?

Kuroko masih diam. Itu membuat Yuuki merasakan darah mulai berkumpul di wajahnya. Seolah mengerti kebingungan Yuuki. Kuroko berkata pelan.

"Anak-anak kecil selalu memeluk orang tuanya ketika dibelikan pakaian yang mereka inginkan. Dan berterima kasih." Kuroko masih menenggelamkan wajahnya di bahu kanan Yuuki. Ini nyaman.

"Lalu kenapa kau memelukku Kuroko-kun?" Yuuki tak kuasa bergerak. Kedua tangannya berdiam di depan dadanya, tergegam erat–erat, dengan telepon genggam di antaranya. Yuuki berusaha mati-matian menenangkan dirinya. Agar ucapannya tak tergagap.

"Aku ingin berterima kasih." Kuroko menjawab pelan. Sebelum Yuuki sempat bertanya mengapa, Kuroko sudah melanjutkan.

"Untuk semuanya. Pakaian, kata-kata asing, makanan, dan untuk semua perasaan yang tak pernah aku rasakan sebelumnya ketika masih kaku sebagai manekin." Yuuki bisa merasakan Kuroko semakin mengeratkan pelukannya. "Terima kasih Yuuki. Aku bahagia."

_Bahagia_? Yuuki tak tahu apa yang terjadi. Namun yang ia sadari adalah saat ini tangan kanannya ikut bergabung dengan kedua tangan Kuroko di pingganggnya. Menggenggam kedua tanga itu. Sedangkan tangan kanannya mengelus lembut helaian biru Kuroko yang kini jatuh di kanan Yuuki, karena si pemilik menyembunyikan wajahnya disana.

Setelah sekian menit kesunyian hinggap. Yuuki akhirnya membuka bibirnya, dan berkata.

"Aku bersyukur kau bahagia Kuroko-kun. Aku juga." Ucap Yuuki tulus. Karena memang ia begitu. Ia juga merasa bahagia, tidak sendirian lagi di rumah ini, memberikan apa yang ia tahu, tertawa dengan sepenuh hati, dan melihat seseorang bahagia karena dirinya. Dunia tak tahu betapa Yuuki selalu kesepian di rumah ini. Teman-temannya tentu juga memiliki dunia sendiri bukan?

"Aku juga bahagia." Katanya pelan, seolah bicara pada dirinya sendiri.

Mereka bisa merasakan kebahagian lain lagi bukan? Yuuki tak sabar untuk menunjukkan kebahagian lain kepada kedua mata Kuroko yang kini terpejam.

Sungguh, ia tak sabar.

TBC

Author's note

Serasa bangkit dari kubur. MAAFKAN SAYA ;-;

Semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan. Saya benar-benar tidak menyangka.. TERIMA KASIH untuk semua reader.. terlebih yang memberikan fav, follow, dan review. Saya benar-benar merasa bersyukur. T^T

Author tidak bisa update kilat kemungkinan.. maaf ;-;

Balasan Review

uzumaki himeka : aduh.. terima kasih pujiannya.. semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan... ^^

Niechan Seicchi : saya baca review juga nge-feel... terima kasih! semoga tidak kecewa dengan chapter ini.. ^^

kuroi uso : aduh ditunggu.. maaf update selama ini.. author macam apa saya... nasib kuroko waktu yuuki kerja hmm? chapter selanjutnya mungkin akan menjawab.. terima kasihh ^^

sherrysakura99 : waa terima kasih kritiknya.. author sadar ceritanya kurang panjang.. dan malah ini lebih pendek dari chap sebelumnya.. huwaaa maaf! semoga tidak terlalu kecewa.. ;-;

LeafandFlower : waaah terima kasih sudah mereview.. kenapa kuroko hidup? mungkin akan dijelaskan di chapter yang masih jauh hehe... terima kasih! ^^

rita89 : waa terima kasih review-nya... semoga tidak kecewa dengan chapter ini ya ^^

Asia Tetsu : terima kasih sudah me-review cerita ini! aduh maafkan author yang setahun baru update.. maaf! semoga tidak mengecewakan ;-;

magdalenaharuno : terima kasih sudah me-review fict ini! semoga tidak mengecewakan.. ^^

ChiyakiRyuu : uwaa terima kasih sudah me-review! alasan kuroko hidup? nanti di chapter yang sepertinya masih jauh huhu T^T

Mohon kritik dan sarannya!

Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya! ^0^


End file.
